


Soul Swap

by waitingtobewritten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Fluff and Smut, Identity Swap, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingtobewritten/pseuds/waitingtobewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek cannot agree to disagree and as a lesson, they wake to find themselves in the others body. It takes acceptance of the other to end the spell, can Derek accept that Stiles wants to be mated to him, and can Stiles accept that Derek wants him no matter what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Swap

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't really followed any storyline or timeline for this fic. The pack consists of Derek, Stiles, Isaac, Scott, Erica, Boyd, Peter, and some mention of Lydia and Jackson and there us no threat or deaths and everyone's happy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Soul Swap

Stiles threw his hands up in the air, his exasperation at the man in front of him obvious in the tense line of his body. 

“Dude, you’re a freaking werewolf, what do you have to worry about? I’m the one who’s going to get body slammed a zillion times tonight.”

“Stiles, I highly doubt you’ll even leave the bench so no, you won’t be body slammed anywhere. Also, just for the record being a werewolf is not easy.”

“Oh of course it’s not, superior strength, eyesight, speed and healing capabilities is so hard to live with.”

“Hm, how about having to be in control of yourself every second of the day and being at the mercy of the moon’s call? Believe me, being a human is the easy life.”

“Dude, just what would you know about being human? You were born a damned magic wolf!”

“Stiles, I’m losing patience. You don’t know anything about this.”

Stile smothered his smirk at obviously annoying Derek and sat on the couch to continue the argument. They were in Derek’s new temporary apartment, waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive and as usual Stiles had already irritated Derek to the point of mauling him. He listened to Derek growl behind him and refused to give him the satisfaction of turning around; the guy got whatever he wanted with that intimidation tactic.

Derek stared at the annoying boy sat on his couch and tried to restrain his growl but failed. He did not know what it was but whenever Stiles was around he would finding himself fighting for control over the wolf. He scowled at the smugness radiating off Stiles who was blatantly ignoring him and was tempted to punch him even if he would not heal straight away.

Stiles was just about to restart the old argument when he felt a curious tingling in his spine. He looked around but could not see anyone else in the room, he felt watched, hunted. The tingling increased until he was vibrating all over and he began to panic. He turned to find Derek but was shocked to see him frozen, his face a mask of confusion and pain. What the hell was happening thought Stiles before he fell into the black, unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles awoke first and grabbed his head as it began to thump, clearly he would be suffering the migraine for whatever the hell had just happened. He was led on the hard surface of the wooden floor in Derek’s apartment. His head abruptly cleared as though by magic and he sat up cautiously but felt fine, his body did not even ache from what must have been a hard fall to wake up on the floor. He peered around looking for Derek, feeling slightly worried as he could not see him. What if they had been drugged and Derek kidnapped or would that be dognapped? He sniggered but worry for his friend prevented him from truly enjoying the joke. He heard sounds from the couch and realised he must have been moved as before the involuntary nap he had been sat on it. Realisation dawned as he looked down at his body and his mind registered the other presence in his mind...

Derek groaned as he awoke, his head was pounding and his muscles ached from the forced sleep he had undertaken. He sniffed, trying to find Stiles scent but could not smell anything. He panicked; worried the boy had been taken before his brain supplied him with the knowledge that it was not just Stiles’ scent which had evaporated but all others bar the faintest trace. He growled but it was weak, his vocal chords unsure of the sound he was trying to make. He dug deep for his wolf, hoping he could find some clarification but he could not sense him anywhere. Derek breathed deeply as nightmares threatened to drag him under. He needed the wolf, he refused to be powerless. He sat up; hands clutching his head, wishing the healing would kick in soon. He did not register the sound of breathing until; it sped up and was accompanied by a wheeze. He looked behind him, freezing as he looked at himself sat on the floor, wide eyes glued to his hands and his claws out. He brought the hands currently holding his head up, down to eye level and saw small, clawless hands. Realisation dawned just as his eyes connected with those of the body sat on the floor.

“What the actual fuck?” His voice came out high and panicked, he curled his hands as he tried to prevent the oncoming change but stopped only to realise that no, there would be no change as he was no longer Derek Hale, werewolf but Stiles Stilinski, human and teenage boy.

“Uh, Derek, why am I you?” Stiles spoke in a growl, his body growing hair as his fear allowed the wolf to take control, looking for its usual partner.

“Stiles calm down. Listen to my voice and concentrate on it, pick up the familiar scents and tell yourself you fine, you’re in the den.” Derek spoke calmly, knowing that allowing the wolf freedom at this point would be inviting more trouble. He let out the breath he had not realised he was holding as Stiles in Derek’s sniggered at him.

“Really? Den?”

“Shut up, it worked didn’t it?”

Stiles smiled at him, the usual brightness diminished somewhat by it being on Derek’s usual scowling features.

“So what the hell happened here Derek? How am I you and vice versa? Is this a wolf thing? Because if so, this would be so much better if you had taken the wolf with you? He’s expressing his dislike at this situation pretty loudly though he also seems, content at me being in here.”

Derek frowned, somewhat jealous that the wolf liked Stiles being his dominant partner. He shrugged at himself, though his/Stiles’ brain had some theories. He pondered how this swap worked. It appeared as though Derek had been put into Stiles’ body which had retained his brain, likes, dislikes and qualities: he could feel the need for action building in him and the craving for curly fries. He thought of how the wolf had remained in Derek’s body and how Stiles was now sat scowling at him, though that could just be his reaction to the situation and not using his usual expression.

“I’m not sure. I mean the last thing I remember is us arguing about the differences between werewolves and humans and next thing I wake up, like this.”

“Yeah, it’s the same for me. This does tell us though, that we have kept our own memories, even if I am fighting off the urge to go chase a little bunny rabbit.”

“Stiles, do not joke at this point. It’s too soon. And don’t get comfortable in my body. I want it back.”

“Like I would actually want to keep it. It lacks a certain awesome that accompanies the body you’re currently ruining with your frowning and negativity.”

“Good, you’re far too cheerful normally. Your body could do with some down time.”

Stiles refrained from poking his tongue out at Derek and instead chose to get up, his new body practically leaping off the floor. The wolf pushed a laughing emotion at him as though amused at his excitement at the strength. He sent an internal smile back, not wishing to anger the beast that was for now, a part of him. He headed to the mirror in the corridor, freaked out when he saw the perfect face and muscled body of Derek Hale staring back at him. Believing and seeing were two very different things he found out. He heard the moment Derek decided to get off the sofa, his body aware of each step the other person took. He inhaled the scent, well his scent and wondered why he would smell like the woods and candy floss. He watched as Derek looked at his reflection in the mirror, Stiles’ face impassive and blank, not a look usually found on there. Stiles backed away from the other man, keenly aware of the wolf reaching out, wanting to touch. He guessed the wolf could sense Derek and wanted him back. He sent what he hoped was reassuring waves back to the yearning wolf, hoping to still his restless movements. He was finding it harder and harder to control the growing need to change and run, be free outside, in the woods where he was most at home.

Derek hid his shock and dismay at his reflection behind his usual poker face, but even he could tell it did not have the same effect at normal. He thought of his pack and their safety and knew this had to be resolved as quickly as possible. He wrote a quick note to Erica, explaining that the meeting was postponed and grabbed Stiles to drag him out but froze when it was him that was jerked to a stop. He scowled at the grin covering his face as Stiles truly realised that in his current situation he was the one with power and did the dragging. He latched on to Derek’s arm and pulled him out of the room, Stiles’ human body no match for the werewolf strength. Derek but his tongue and held back his growl knowing it would only add to the mockery but resolved to get his revenge somehow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek pulled up, his patience with Stiles’ jeep quickly waning. He slammed the door behind him, laughing as Stiles did the same forgetting about his increased strength and causing a dent to form in the passenger side. He stared stupefied as Stiles cried out as though in pain and hugged the jeep as though to soothe it.

“Stiles, I am going to say this once. That is my body and when you do idiotic stuff like hug a damn jeep, it makes me look stupid so stop, or I’ll have to do something regrettable to your body.”

Stiles stood up slowly, indignation filling Derek’s dark eyes as he registered the threat. He growled, and jumped, shock written on his face as he realised he had made the sound. His confusion showed itself as he whined, high in his throat and turned red, embarrassed by the canine noise. Derek smirked, even if he was annoyed to see himself blushing. Stiles ran into the building, crashing into the man working at the desk. He looked up and frowned.

“Mr Hale, as happy as I am to see you, I don’t appreciate you barging in at any hour...”

“Dr Deaton, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to barge into you. Did I hurt you?”

Deaton looked at Stiles confused by the apology and the worried look written on his face. He knew Derek Hale and apologizing was not one of his strong points. He sighed in relief as Stiles walked in behind Derek, as least the younger boy would provide some sort of sense. He pulled Stiles’ arm and dragged him to the side, whispering.

“Stiles, what is wrong with Derek? He just apologized to me and he’s acting... nice.”

Derek bristled at the vet’s words, he was always nice, it was not as surprising as everyone made out. He looked Deaton in the eye and smirked.

“I don’t know. I prefer the strong, silent look personally.”

Deaton watched as Derek walked around the room, occasionally knocking things over, and growling and huffing to himself and then back to Stiles who was stood smirking against the wall.

“Ok, who’d you anger with enough power to teach you a lesson? I warned you two to sort out your differences and to understand each other’s position in the pack. Now who wants to go first and explain why you think you’ve been soul swapped?”

Derek looked at the vet surprised; the man was a lot more intelligent than he let on. He reluctantly moved to sit down and explained what happened. Stiles continued to walk around the room, unnerved by the overwhelming scents and presence of so many animals. The wolf did not like being caged in with them all and wanted out, his claws burst out without warning and he grimaced at the shock of pain that accompanied the change. He had not expected it to hurt when he transformed, Derek always made it look so easy. He continued the fast pacing around the room, the sounds of Derek and Deaton talking fading as the thump of his hear beat strongly, the only sound in his head, he could hear it speed up with the need to run.

Derek noticed the growing tension in Stiles and watched his eyes tighten with pain, eyes which were now more wolf than human. He stood up, walking towards the distracted boy and reaching out to cup his neck to calm him down but Stiles spun around and slashed out with his claws, the wolf acting on instinct in an unsure environment. Derek pulled back as he registered the sharp pain across his chest, waiting for the cuts to heal so he could go back and help Stiles, his confusion and agitation annoying something deep in Derek. He looked down as blood continued to drip form his wounds and onto the floor, the red stark against the white tile and fainted.

Stiles lunged and caught Derek as he fell, dimly registering how light his body was and deciding more muscle mass was definitely needed. He inhaled the scent and his wolf calmed down at the familiar scent of Stiles’ body though he was angry at the copper tang of blood despite it being the one responsible for the wounds. He lowered Derek to the floor, keeping his arms around the man and laying his head on his knees. It was strange being the one who rescued the other. Stiles was so used to Derek being the one who saved him he barely had the chance to think he could help Derek before his body was moving, reaching out to catch the dropping body. Deaton was already kneeling next to Derek, pressing clean gauze into the wound and wiping the blood away, as Stiles understood that Derek, stuck in Stiles body was also stuck with his tendency to faint at the sight of his own blood. He was fine when it came to others; he had no choice when running around with a wolf pack. He whined slowly as Derek flinched under Deaton’s cleaning of the wound, coming around slowly.

Derek wanted to roar as he woke up yet again in a different place to where he had been stood and in more pain though this time his head was cushioned comfortably against someone’s heat. He cuddled into the heat, flinching away suddenly as pressure was applied to his smarting chest, still stinging from the cuts inflicted by Derek’s own claws. He groaned, his body feeling bruised and wondered if this was how Stiles felt every time he was injured. It was not just the cuts but the bruised muscles from the earlier fall and the extra energy he had rushing through him, and the need to eat all the time, and being tired though wide awake. There were too many feelings and it hurt Derek just trying to move through them all and still function. He opened his eyes to find Deaton patching up the last of his bandages.

“Derek, I’ve had to use butterfly stitches to hold the skin together so you’ll have to be careful for a couple of days not to rip them. I have pain medicine in the back if you need any but normal aspirin should do the trick also.”

Derek nodded his thanks at Deaton, sitting up slowly to test the pain and strength of the bandage. He was relieved to find that the pain had dulled to a bearable ache. He felt a hand on his back and turned to smile at Stiles.

“Derek I’m sorry. I... It was instinct. I didn’t want to hurt you. I just reacted to someone walking behind me.”

“Stiles, it’s ok. It’s never easy to control the wolf but especially in someone’s territory and without back up.”

“Yeah, I guess I never realised what a full time job it was to keep control.”

Derek smiled at Stiles but stopped when he realised Deaton was watching them with a smug grin on his face. He scowled at the vet and stood up, wanting to get out of the closed in room.

“Well thanks for the help Deaton, but we need to leave. If you can find any information out on how to uh, swap us back, would you call me?”

“Of course Derek, I’m sure you and Mr Stilinski will want things back to normal as soon as possible.”

Derek nodded and walked out of the building, leaving Stiles to follow. He waited impatiently at the truck when he realised Stiles must have stayed back to talk to Deaton.

Stiles waited for Derek to exit the building and slam the door before asking Deaton his questions.

“Uh before I go Doc, I was wondering if you could help me out.”

“Of course Mr Stilinski, I’m going to assume that it’s very confusing sharing a head with a wolf.”

“Yeah, you could say that. The thing is, the wolf, it’s like it speaks to me. Is that how it’s supposed to be? There aren’t words but it sends emotions or feelings.”

“I’m sure Derek could answer your questions better than me where the wolf is concerned.”

“Yeah but it’s embarrassing to ask Derek.”

“And why is that?”

“The wolf seems to, uh, well, desire my body. Well it’s either that or it wants to eat my body. It’s confused that I’m not in there but still wants to touch it or mark it or something. I’m not really fluent in wolf.”

“Ah, that is definitely something you’ll want to discuss with Derek. What I will tell you Stiles, is that you have been offered a gift of sorts, most wild creatures would as soon attack than stop to chat, maybe that should tell you something?”

“Uh it tells me, that, uh, the wolf likes me, uh, it accepts me, uh which means it must... trust me.”

Deaton smiled at Stiles and pushed him towards the door. Stiles left, his mind going over the fact that Derek trusted him, Derek who trusts nobody, actually trusts and likes Stiles. He walked over to the jeep where Derek was waiting inside and smiled brightly at the man who scowled at him.

“Stop smiling, it’s not my look.”

“Hm, and how do you know we weren’t soul swapped to give your tired face muscles a break from all that scowling?”

“Stiles, I swear I am going to kill you. You might have the wolf but I know all its weaknesses.”

Stiles grinned but kept silent after that until he glanced at the time and swore. He was late and his dad was actually home tonight. He looked at Derek and saw himself, highlighting the bigger problem.

“So Derek, buddy, you’re gonna have to do something rather unpleasant. I need to be home like twenty minutes ago and you need to fool my dad into thinking I’m in there and just go to bed. I’ll do your creeper thing and wait upstairs and then I’ll research this swap thing.”

“You want me to fool your dad, the sheriff, into thinking I’m you?”

“Pretty much, it’ll be fine. He’s used to me acting weird by now. In fact he’d be shocked if I wasn’t weird. Not that you’re weird or that I’m weird really. I’m just unusual.”

Derek scowled at the babbling, something completely Stiles apparently as it had crossed the body swap. He took the turning to Stiles’ house and hoped this would work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John looked up as his son walked into the house, his face curiously blank and headed straight towards the stairs. He cut him off.

“You’re half hour past curfew Stiles.”

“Yeah, I got caught up at Scott’s. He had homework to do and I had to help.”

“You were at Scott’s the whole time?”

“Well pretty much, other than when I was driving.”

“You know the drill buddy. If you’re late, you take the punishment.”

“Uh, yeah I know dad. Sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“I bet kiddo, especially after a week of dish duty.”

Derek nodded at the sheriff, keeping his eyes down, hoping he would think it was shame for being late. He froze as John reached out and swept him into a hug, rubbing a hand over his hair before pushing him towards the stairs and heading back into the living room. Derek walked slowly, his body still humming from the hug. It had been a while since he had hugged anyone or received much human contact. His pack touched him often though it was mostly to centre their wolves. The hug from the sheriff had felt nice, reassuring, like home with his scent so much like Stiles own wrapping around him. Even as a human, Derek could tell the sheriff was similar to Stiles, his scent like pine trees and spice. He entered Stiles’ bedroom, feeling weird at doing so through the door. He expected to see Stiles waiting at the desk but the room was empty. He looked at the window but it was open so could not have prevented Stiles entry. He looked out of it for Stiles, jumping slightly as he heard his name.

“Derek. I need some help here man. How the hell do you jump that high?”

“Use your claws and jump on the wall and scale up. It’s simple.”

“Fine, but don’t laugh if I fall. This is harder than it looks.”

Derek shook his head and backed away from the window, stifling a laugh at Stiles’ muffled curse and scared face as he pulled himself into the room, knocking his boots against the wall in the process. Derek raised an eyebrow, the arrogant look still managing to work even on Stiles face. Huffing, Stiles sat at the desk and turned his computer on. Derek settled on the bed, watching as Stiles stretched, his tattoo visible under his shirt. He watched as Stiles ran his fingers over the stubble on his face and almost filed the sensation away. He was just dropping off to sleep when he heard Stiles stand up and kick his shoes off. He looked over just as Stiles had stripped his shirt off and had paused with his hands on his abs. Puzzled; he waited to see what the boy would do next.

Stiles was tired. He had researched the soul swap but had only found minimal information on it. He would have to see if he could get access to Allison’s bestiary. He stood up to stretch and kicked his shoes off, he was ready to sleep. Finding a solution could wait till tomorrow. He stripped his shirt off as usual but froze as his hands encountered solid abs instead of his smaller not so defined muscles. He froze as the desire to touch and feel struck him but it was wrong. This was Derek’s body and to be honest if he was going to touch, he would rather the grumpy sourwolf be present. He dropped his hands, stroking the skin as he did so, restraining his moan. He turned towards the bed but Derek was led out, his hands covering his eyes. He nudged him as he walked past.

“Shift over, I can tell this body is gonna need more room than the rectangle you left.”

“Stiles shut up.”

“Yeah, whatever, I’m going to the bathroom, you had better be on your half by the time I get back.”

Derek grumbled as Stiles left the room, cautiously moving his arms from his head. He had panicked when he had see Stiles turn around, not wanting to be caught watching him. It was as though he had been inside his own body waiting for Stiles’ touch but he had stopped and Derek had wanted to growl. He waited as Stiles came back, his face blank though the traces of a blush remained. He decided to not ask what the boy had been up to but instead got up to use the bathroom himself. It was as he unzipped and pulled himself out that he realised why Stiles had been blushing. He was touching Stiles’ cock and although it was perfectly innocent, the thought encouraged Derek to look but he knew if he did, there would be no returning from it. He finished and went back to the bedroom, noting that Stiles had already claimed half the bed. He dropped into the free space and found himself curling into the heat radiating off his body.

“Don’t take this personally. I’m not used to being cold, I normally run at supernatural temperatures.”

Stiles grinned and settled back into the comfort of the body behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek awoke to a big problem. He was reacting like the teenage body he was occupying and he was currently pressing his problem into his own back. He rolled over, quiet and slowly, knowing that the wolf was probably awake and that Stiles was too. Knowing that the sheriff would be in work, he went for a shower, trying to keep his washing as impersonal as possible, though he could not help being as thorough as possible. He reasoned it was only fair to keep Stiles’ body as clean as possible. He considered that Stiles would have to do the same to his and his blood ran hot at the thought of it, but it was jealousy that pumped through, not anger, that he would miss the event even if it was his hand that would be doing the touching as always. Frowning at the confusing state of matters, he dried himself off and dressed. Stiles was already dressed when he entered the room and he was on his laptop.

“I think we need to ask Allison for help. We need to look this up in the bestiary; it’s the only known genuine information on the soul swap.”

Derek scowled, he did not want anyone knowing he was vulnerable or attacking his body knowing Stiles could not control the wolf. He mulled it over but could see no other option.

“Fine, we should tell the rest of the pack too. Maybe they’ll have some ideas and if not, they should still know,”

Stiles nodded and chucked some things in a backpack which he handed to Derek who looked at the bag and raised an eyebrow at Stiles. He walked past the younger boy and down the stairs, growling as he was stood waiting by the jeep.

“You know that people might have seen you do that? It’s not you you’re endangering but me.”

“Its fine, I checked before I leapt.”

“Stiles, I’m not going to warn you again. Being a werewolf is not all fun and games. Remember the hunters; you and I both do not want them to catch up when you’re still joyriding in my body.”

Stiles sobered up at the thought and nodded at Derek. He watched as they drove to the apartment where the whole thing had occurred and scented the pack inside waiting. It was strange to feel his body relaxing as he got closer to the others. It was like coming home yet it made him more alive and ready, as he was infused with a jolt of strength. He fought the wolf for control as they entered the building.

Erica opened the door as they approached: her usual predator expression worried and her body tense. She grabbed Derek as he passed her, mistaking him for Stiles and dragged him to the side.

“Where were you last night? You weren’t at the game. Scott and Isaac were distracted worrying about you and their coach was ready to murder someone. Also, when Scott checked up on you, he said he would rather cut his own eyes out than see it again. What were you and our sexy alpha doing hm? It’s about time anyhow.”

Derek raised his eyebrow at his beta, knowing she would scent his displeasure even if it was through Stiles. She whimpered slightly, her face confused as she lowered her gaze and bared her neck for Derek. He smiled at her and stroked her arm as she watched her face confused and unsure. For all she knew, he was a human and mere teenager after all but Derek knew being alpha was more than the wolf but attitude and who a person was also. Given enough time his betas would figure out that Stiles even in Derek’s body was not cut out to be an alpha and would know something was wrong.

Derek joined his pack in the living room, Erica following behind him. He noted that Stiles was stood in the corner and was silent, in fact he looked rather as Derek usually did. Derek headed over to stand by him, turning to look at the pack watching curiously. Stiles spoke first.

“So guys, we need to tell you something and you’re not really going to like it.”

Boyd spoke before Stiles could continue, his face confused though happy.

“Why wouldn’t we be happy? You’ve been miserable lately. We’re just glad you finally told him and you’re now together.”

“Uh no that’s not...”

“Shh Stiles, I want to know what he means.”

Derek felt himself blushing in Stiles’ body. He had tried to stop his beta form revealing his secret but Stiles in Derek’s body had the control over his pack and was determined they finish. Derek tried to aim a glare at Boyd but he was already responding to Stiles permission to continue.

“Well we could smell you pining for weeks and you would also lighten up after a pack meeting. It wasn’t hard to guess that it was one of the pack. Process of elimination showed that the only one you would refuse to tell would be Stiles as he is human and easily hurt. I guess you got over it though because you both smell of each other and Scott saw you both sleeping at his. He said you didn’t even stir Derek and a wolf only sleeps that deeply around his mate.”

Derek winced in Stiles’ body as Boyd finished, everything was now out in the open. He waited for Stiles to respond.

“Hm, interesting, thanks for sharing Boyd. However that is not the important thing at the moment. I’m not Derek, I’m Stiles. In Derek’s body. Watch and I’ll prove it to you.”

Stiles smiled at the pack, chuckling to himself. He was pissed at Derek for lying to him but now understood the wolf’s reaction to him, and that discussion was going to be private. Derek growled as Stiles smiled at the room, trying to prove that he was Stiles. Why he thought smiling would prove anything, he did not know.

“Holy shit. That is Stiles, but what are you doing in Derek’s body?”

The exclamation was spoken from four different voices and only Peter remained silent, smirking in the corner of the room, studying the scene in front of him. Derek scowled at everyone in general.

“Firstly, I smile and so believing this on the basis that Stiles smiles and I suddenly can is not trustworthy. However, unfortunately it’s true. It happened last night before the meeting which is why Stiles did not make it to the game. One second we were talking and the next we woke up and were both in the other’s body.”

Scott choked at the words, his eyes wide and face grimacing. Derek sighed as Stiles eyed his best friend before huffing.

“Not like that Scott, this is serious. Stiles is in my body but so is my wolf. However he is not cut out to be alpha and as long as he is in there, the pack is vulnerable. This needs to be sorted and until then, you need to protect Stiles. As in the Stiles in my body.”

Stiles opened his mouth to respond, his expression one of anger.

“Nuh uh, you’re the one in a human body, my body to be precise and I want it back relatively unscathed.”

“Yes but the pack depends on their alpha and if something should happen to them and they need their alpha to control them or help them, you will not do. We need to keep the wolf as calm as we can which can be achieved by surrounding you with his betas.”

Stiles agreed reluctantly but remained unhappy about the situation. He left the living room where Derek went over further rules with the betas, only to find Scott had followed him.

“Dude, why didn’t you call me?”

“It’s not the sort of thing you would’ve believed without seeing Scott.”

“I guess but still, I’m here for you. I can help you with the wolf like when you helped when I was first turned.”

Stiles smiled at Scott and his earnest puppy eyes. He nodded and just like that Scott knew he was confused and scared. He grabbed him for a hug although he was a little freaked by it being Derek Hale. He frowned as Stiles pushed him away gently.

“Hey what, why are you pushing me away?”

Stiles looked embarrassed and suddenly Scott could scent anger and jealousy.

“Wait, why would you be jealous?”

“It’s stupid, but I don’t like you hugging me in here because it’s like you’re hugging him y’know? It’s like if you and Isaac were soul swapped, you’d get pissed if Allison hugged Isaac even if you were in him.”

Scott mulled it over before he nodded, understanding. He offered his hand up for a high five instead and knew he got it right when Stiles smiled, big and wide though without the usual calming effect as it was on Derek’s face.

Derek finished explaining his idea to the wolves in the room, and ignored the smirking Peter as he flitted closer to perch in a chair, watching his nephew. Erica and Boyd grinned at him, deciding that in his current form he could no longer punish them for their sarcasm. He ignored their teasing looks, resolving to give them an extra hard training session when things were back to normal. Isaac sat on his own, looking unsure and vulnerable, still dependent on his alpha to feel safe. It was not necessary a wolf thing but Isaac had recently escaped his abusive father and needed contact with his wolf leader to feel reassured. Sighing silently, though enjoying being needed he opened his arms, glad to see Isaac smile at him and jump up for a hug. It was strange as he had forgotten he was occupying Stiles’ body and he was not as built as Derek. Isaac burrowed in, his nose sniffing, his wolf likely confused to recognise alpha but not smell him. Derek froze as he realised what Isaac was doing, he was marking Stiles’ body. Derek growled, the sound loud even through his human vocal cords ensuring Isaac yanked his body away.

“No I’m not mad Isaac, just no marking, not Sti... this body.”

He ignored the knowing, smug looks on everyone’s faces and focused on Isaac’s happier one as he sat back down, his back to Erica’s legs. Derek was pleased to see his pack so happy and comfortable with each other but could not help but wish it were like any other pack meeting in which he could sit and inhale Stiles’ scent as the boy remained unaware of the tussle in Derek’s head between wolf and human. He sighed, aloud this time, as he considered the conversation he and Stiles would be having shortly, there was no way the boy would let this slide and the wolf was probably revealing its desire to be near |Stiles’ scent and body anyhow. Arms slid around him quickly, though they were careful to stay away from his neck, the key marking area, and Erica’s whisper carried to his human ears as Stiles entered again with Scott.

“This is a good thing, now he knows and after living with the wolf he’ll understand how mates work. It’s about time you sorted this out Derek, you need him, the pack does.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles sighed as his wolf relaxed back in the familiarity of his room, he had enjoyed being in pack territory and around the other wolves but had understood Stiles’ new acquired knowledge and wanted the talk out of the way so he could get on with the marking bit which was weird as although it was Derek’s body and wolf wanting to scent mark Stiles’ body, Stiles himself was not present. He sat in the desk chair, and shrugged off his leather jacket, feeling uncomfortably hot, Derek’s body always radiated heat; he did not know how he coped with leather on top.

Derek walked around Stiles’ bedroom, as the boy got settled, waiting for him to start the conversation. He did not have to wait long.

“So I have a couple of questions. Why are your betas under the impression that you have been pining for me for months? Why does your wolf want to scent mark my body? Why do I like the smell of my own body and want to roll around in it?”

“Because they live with me and I have. It’s a possessive creature. You’re sharing a head with the wolf and he likes the scent of your body.”

“Woah, way to literally answer my questions there sour wolf. How about you elaborate or better yet, explain from the start?”

“The wolf is a possessive creature when it considers something his, like his pack or territory or mate. A couple of months ago, my wolf scented Scott all over you and decided to inform me that you were his mate in the middle of wrestling control to mark you and cover Scott’s scent. I knew if the wolf ever got control, he would mark you and once marked, it’s a forever thing. Wolves mate for life. The betas could scent my need and pain for you whenever you were around. Is that everything?”

Stiles fell silent as the wolf roared in his head, sounding smug almost; he internally rolled his eyes at the juvenile claim. He did not know how he felt by the revelation, he had been attracted to Derek since first seeing him in the woods and his feelings had grown to a point he worried about being found out, believing the alpha would be angry about it. The time Derek spoke of, when Stiles had stunk of Scott had been when Stiles had gotten drunk and told him, passing out only to wake up rolled in Scott’s duvet. Thinking the situation through with the wolf as a companion to his thoughts was virtually impossible, it saw in black and white, Stiles was Derek’s mate and vice versa, Stiles was attracted to him and so should act on it. He was pushed to his limits holding back the desire to lunge forward and allow the wolf freedom to claim what was his although what he wanted was not whole and it was confusing and messed up.

“Derek, I can’t think, the wolf it knows what it wants and can scent your arousal, well mine I guess, but yours as you’re the one controlling my body right now. You know I’ve liked you for months, since the start really. I would always reek of arousal around you, I could not control myself.”

“Yeah and do you know how many teenage boys smell of arousal? It’s natural enough that I could not take it for confirmation and until I knew for sure, I could not risk letting the wolf out which is why I got so heated whenever we would argue about being a werewolf being easy. I was always struggling to restrain him, to give you a choice, a chance to live.”

Stiles remained silent for a moment, considering Derek’s words, having spent the past two days controlling and holding back the animal counterpart he could understand how hard Derek worked daily and especially when Stiles was near. Even now, Stiles was doing everything he could in his power not to lunge forward and just touch. He smiled at Derek, his mind made up. He had never thought that he would ever have the chance to be with the man in front of him, and the soul swap had only cemented that Stiles wanted no one but Derek and to be truthful, sensing how much the wolf wanted him and feeling his protective and loving instincts only highlighted how right Derek was for him. How many humans ever had the chance to know that they were the perfect match for another, that they would never separate because nature had paired them, that they were loved so fiercely.

Derek grunted as Stiles jumped up and at him, his arms coming around him hard, his face buried in his neck. It felt weird to be on the opposite end of the scent marking as he was the one usually inhaling Stiles’ scent and wanting more and now he was simply enjoying it. He pushed Stiles back a step to look at him, the whole situation suddenly awkward as he realised he was watching himself .

“Stiles, are you sure about this? It can’t be just a fling once you’re marked. It’s forever, no going back, my wolf won’t let go and it won’t tolerate other scents on you or accept you suddenly wanting someone else.”

“Come on Derek, give me some credit here. It’s kinda hard to be unsure what it means when I have the wolf in my head at the moment and I can feel its commitment and determination, and stubbornness though I did assume that was a human quality of yours.”

Derek smiled as he accepted that Stiles understood the mating ritual so much better due to the situation than if he had merely been told. In that moment, bodies, wolves, and all other thought were driven out but for Derek and Stiles. It was unclear who moved first but Derek grabbed Stiles’ face, enjoying the stubble and Stiles had his hands in his hair, grateful he had grown out his buzz cut and resolving to leave it long if only so Derek could run his fingers through it in the future and their lips were touching, their tongues tangling, movements desperate and gasps and moans filling the air. Neither noticed the peculiar tingling in their spines, concentrating instead on their arousal and need for the other.

Derek picked Stiles up and dropped him on the bed, following him down, trapping his smaller frame under his harder body, as he kissed his away to the younger boy’s neck and pressing kisses and licks there. He dimly registered the wolf encouraging him to bite, to mark, to leave proof that Stiles was now taken. Stiles moaned as Derek sucked at a tender spot on his neck, his mouth moving feverishly. He wrapped his arms around the bigger body, pulling his face up to kiss him, while pushing his shirt up and off. Derek complied with the movement, sighing as Stiles’ hands immediately traced his tattoo, despite being unable to see it. He used a single claw and cut a line down the middle of the black t shirt Stiles wore, one he himself had put on earlier thought he thought barely flickered in his mind before his mouth was tracing the line of Stiles’ chest, licking at his nipples as he passed. He allowed a growl to rumble against his chest, the vibrations tickling Stiles who shivered slightly, then smiled at him, slightly strained. Derek smirked as he passed a hand lightly over the erection, bulging in Stiles’ trousers. He grasped it lightly, enjoying the gasp that accompanied the motion. He slowly unbuttoned the jeans and unzipped them, before pulling them off Stiles quickly, his eyes drawn back to the cock that was now just visible through the white briefs. He groaned, his hand sliding in to stroke against the heated flesh and his other palming himself roughly. He cut off the boxers in his way as his control shook, his eyes now frozen on the sight of the erection in front of him, Stiles was hard and ready. He leaned into his groin, sniffing the arousal radiating from Stiles in waves, before licking the hard flesh quickly, the motion spurring Stiles into action as his hands grasped the bed covers just as his cock was engulfed by Derek’s mouth. He thrush shallowly, his movements instinctual, murmuring incoherently though Derek’s name featured in the mumbling a lot. He enjoyed the feel of Stiles stiff yet soft in his mouth but had other plans for him and pulled off him with a popping motion that had the other male blinking at him, crestfallen.

“Derek, you cannot leave it there. If I do not come soon, I’m going to explode. You don’t want to kill your mate before claiming him do you?”

Derek growled in pleasure as Stiles referred to himself as his mate, the wolf was absurdly pleased to be claimed in return if only verbally for the second. Derek grinned at Stiles before flipping his over and pressing kisses to the back of his neck and down his spine. He grabbed the lube quickly from the bedside table, squeezing it onto his finger before spreading Stiles open and blowing on him, making him squirm.

“Come on mate, claim me.”

Derek growled at the words, knowing Stiles said them only to rile him but failing to stop the word form affecting him as he pressed his finger into Stiles, slowly but surely sinking inside.  He was encouraged by Stiles’ babbling as he increased his speed, and added another finger, his mouth continuously licking and sucking at his neck as he thrust and wriggled his fingers, opening his mate for his penetration. He blew on the wet bruise he had left with his mouth, the mark pink against Stiles’ pale skin, but his mate was writhing in pleasure from the attention. He quickly withdrew his fingers, sensing Stiles’ rising orgasm and applied lube to his own equally hard cock, ensuring it was wet enough not to hurt Stiles as he entered. He shushed the pleas coming out of Stiles’ mouth with his lips as he positioned himself and pushed. His entrance was slow but Stiles’ heat was perfect, and Derek found it hard to keep his control, he breathed into Stiles’ neck, inhaling the scent as he found himself fully seated in his mate. He pulled out and back in slowly, listening to Stiles gasp and repeated the motion, increasing his speed and depth each time, moving in accordance with the way Stiles liked it, his moans telling Derek what he preferred. He knew his mate was close as he reached down to grab his cock, but Derek pushed his hand away and stroked it firmly and in time to his thrusts, the rhythm so perfect that both came together, their cries mingling.

Derek rolled them over before he could drop on Stiles, his strength waning as he collapsed with Stiles on top of him. Their breathing slowed as they both adjusted to the fact they had just mated and claimed each other. Stiles spoke first, stating the obvious.

“So, I’m me again and you’re you.”

“That seems to be the case.”

“Did you notice when it happened because I’m fairly sure I was too distracted.”

“I think it was during the kiss, our acceptance of each other must have satisfied the soul swap’s requirements or something.”

“Huh, well at least I got sexed up by you and not me using your equipment.”

Stiles grinned at Derek who rolled his eyes at the teasing.

“Stiles, you do know that this is it? We’re mated now, you’re mine and I’m yours.”

“Of course I do sour wolf, I chose this, I knew what I was doing and I want our future together.”

Derek smiled at his mate, his happiness showing on his face. Stiles grinned, muttering something about making him smile even when not in control of his body. Derek shut him up with a kiss, his lips busily laying claim to the softness of Stiles until his phone vibrated with new texts. He sighed but allowed Stiles to grab it and read the messages.

“So Deaton just text with a cure. He said we need to show our acceptance of each other to reverse the soul swap. We can check that of our list. Scott said he refuses to ever visit my room again as he could scent what was happening from where he was patrolling. Erica simply said, ride him cowboy and Lydia, who is not even in town as she is away with her parents and Jackson, informs me we’re going shopping as soon as she returns.”

“Good, Scott’s not welcome in your bedroom anymore, so that’s not a problem. As mate of the alpha, you can refuse to do whatever Lydia tells you unless you want. Erica’s text though, that has merit. We should answer that one first.”

Stiles laughed as Derek pulled him back over to lie on top of him, his hands already running along Stiles’ body and his lips busy adding more marks to his neck. He sighed, it was a hard job to lie there and allow his sexy mate to ravish him but he would manage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deaton smiled as they walked into his office and gestured for them to take s seat, Derek kept his tight hold of Stiles’ hand but managed a small smile for the man sat in front of them.

“So it looks like you sorted your problems out in the end.”

Stiles blushed and nodded, before offering the book he had bought to read up on the soul swap, he had decided Deaton would have more use for the information than he would now.

“Yeah, we sorted it all in the end. It was just a matter of acceptance in the end.”

“I’m glad Mr Stilinski, though I’m sure acceptance could have come with less... visual effects.”

Stiles blushed at the reminder of all the marks he had on his neck but Derek shrugged, his happiness in seeing them the important thing. He said goodbye to the vet as they left, his hand firmly grasped in Derek’s bigger one as they headed towards his jeep. As soon as they were inside, Derek’s hand was on his knee instead allowing him two hands to drive. He smiles at the thought of his big, brave mate who for all his supernatural strength felt no shame in showing Stiles just how much he needed him, his human.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
